Kizutsukeru to Ai
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Ia diharuskan menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Ia seharusnya mencintai calon suaminya. Namun bagaimana jika hatinya berkati lain ketika ia menemui lelaki lain, satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya? / "Daripada menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai, lebih baik aku mati." / Birthday fic. Mind to RnR?


**Kizutsukeru to Ai**

.

.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Warning: Selalu bermasalah dengan alur, miss typos, maybe OOC and AU.

Summary:  
Ia diharuskan menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Ia seharusnya mencintai calon suaminya. Namun bagaimana jika hatinya berkati lain ketika ia menemui lelaki lain, satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya? / "Daripada menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai, lebih baik aku mati."

.

.

A/N

Hisashiburi, minna! Fic kali ini berupa birthday fic buat ketiga teman saya. Nanti di akhir akan saya sebutkan siapa saja.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

"_Kau harus segera menikah._"

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Ia menghela napas. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menangis sambil berteriak sekeras-kerasnya begitu kata-kata yang amat dibencinya terngiang lagi di kepalanya.

Gadis itu bernama Luka. Ia berumur genap delapan belas tahun. Ia tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya karena hal itu sudah diatur oleh kedua orang tuanya yang sangat ketat. Ia adalah satu-satunya pewaris harta kerajaan keluarga Megurine, keluarga bangsawan yang terkenal di kalangan umum.

Menjadi anak pewaris keluarga bangsawan bukanlah yang Luka kehendaki. Ia tidak ingin berada di kehidupan seperti ini yang amat mewah dan elite. Ia lebih memilih menjadi gadis biasa yang wajar dan melanjutkan pendidikannya hingga mengatur kehidupannya lebih lanjut sendirian.

Atau mungkin bersama seseorang.

Tapi saat ini bukan itulah yang dipermasalahkannya. Orang tuanya memaksanya menikah di usia yang dini. Mereka telah mencalonkan sebuah putera dari keluarga bangsawan Shion.

Luka bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu keluarga Shion. Siapa itu Shion Kaito. Dan seperti apa mereka baik fisik maupun sifat.

Luka menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang. Ia harus menggagalkan kedua orang tuanya, bagaimana pun caranya. Ia kembali memeluk bantalnya sembari berbaring di kasurnya yang sudah sangat berantakan.

Matanya sembab dan ia tak bisa mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menangis lagi.

Gadis itu berdiri dan menatap ke arah cermin. Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Daripada menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai, lebih baik aku mati."

.

.

"Luka-sama." Samar-samar gadis berambut merah jambu yang tertidur di atas kasur itu mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya disambut dengan ketukan pintu beberapa kali secara halus.

Mengerti insting dari pelayannya itu, Luka tetap tertidur. Ia bahkan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ketukan pintu disertai panggilan namanya dengan lembut menandakan bahwa ia harus segera bangun. Namun berhubung ia masih mengantuk karena menangis semalaman dan juga pagi ini adalah pagi yang diharapkannya tidak datang. Kenapa?

Ia akan menemui Shion Kaito.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu kamar Luka terbuka. Dalam hati gadis itu menggerutu.

"Luka-sama, ini sudah pagi. Anda harus segera bangun. Dan juga hari ini Anda akan menemui Shion-sama," ujar pelayannya yang bernama Lola sambil mengguncangkan bahu Luka dengan pelan.

Luka menyibakkan selimutnya dengan kasar. Wajahnya menatap Lola dan pandangannya seakan mengatakan bahwa ia amat jengkel.

"Kenapa? Aku tak mau bertemu dengan Shion-sama atau siapalah itu. Bilang saja aku sakit," jawab Luka ketus. Kemudian ia kembali masuk ke dalam selimutnya yang hangat.

Lola menghela napas. Ia tak bisa membantah perintah majikannya. Maka ia pun keluar dan menutup pintu perlahan. Dalam hati Luka memohon agar ibunya tidak masuk dan mendapatinya masih tertidur sementara Shion Kaito akan tiba sebentar lagi.

Namun semua itu tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Megurine Luka, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Beberapa detik kemudian ia dapat mendengar suara ibunya yang dingin disertai pintu yang dibuka secara kasar.

'_Cih_,' pikir Luka sambil mencibir di balik selimutnya. Ia menyibakkan selimutnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa memedulikan omongan ibunya itu.

.

.

Menyebalkan.

Hanya satu kata itulah yang terlintas di benaknya begitu melihat pemuda dengan surai biru tua dan matanya yang juga berwarna biru kini berada di hadapannya sambil tersenyum sopan.

Luka memutar kedua bola matanya sejenak, tidak berusaha untuk menutupi bahwa ia tidak menyukai pemuda itu. Sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Luka, ini adalah Shion Kaito-sama yang akan menjadi calon suamimu." Ibu Luka mengarahkan pandang kepada anak semata wayangnya dan tersenyum ramah.

Kaito mengulurkan tangannya dan mendekatkannya pada tangan gadis itu, mengajaknya untuk bersalaman. Namun gadis itu tidak menerima tangannya. Ia hanya menatapnya dengan tajam dan pandangan menusuk.

"Salam kenal, Luka-sama," akhirnya Kaito menarik kembali tangannya dengan rasa sedikit kecewa.

"Hn. Salam kenal juga, Shion Kaito-sama," jawab Luka dingin tanpa melirik ke arah Kaito.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kaito."

"Oh. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Luka. Tanpa embel-embel apa pun. Aku benci itu."

Perkataan Kaito yang dibalas dengan kata-kata pedas Luka membuat keadaan hening untuk sesaat. Luka masih menatap Kaito dengan setengah cemberut dan matanya yang memandang dengan sengit.

Sebelum suasana bertambah panas, wanita yang tak lain dari ibu Luka segera bangkit berdiri.

"Kalian bisa bersantai terlebih dahulu. Aku akan memanggil pelayan untuk memberikan kue-kue dan teh untuk kalian. Aku permisi dulu." Wanita itu berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu dengan perlahan.

"Terima kasih, Megurine-sama." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kaito. Sementara Luka hanya diam sambil menatap ke bawah.

"Kenapa kau bersikap dingin kepadaku?"

"Apa?"

Kaito menghela napas. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat membencinya. Ucapan singkatnya dipotong begitu saja dengan satu kata. Apa.

"Kenapa kau bersikap dingin kepadaku?" Kaito mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Aku tidak bersikap dingin padamu," jawab Luka sambil menyenderkan punggung di sofa yang ia duduki sedari tadi.

"Tuh. Kau mulai bersikap dingin lagi padaku."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

Diam-diam Kaito mengerang. Gadis ini memang sangat keras kepala. Sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut dan menjawab perkataan Luka lagi, gadis bersurai merah jambu itu sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku pergi sebentar. Ada urusan," katanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Kaito.

* * *

Luka mendesah dengan keras begitu ia keluar dari rumahnya yang besar dan bertingkat itu. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak menyukai Kaito. Ia mendesah lagi begitu mengingat senyuman Kaito serta kata-kata manis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan ia mendesah lagi ketika teriknya matahari mengenai kulitnya yang selembut susu.

Luka memutuskan untuk berisitirahat sejenak di taman yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Taman itu tidak begitu terkena sinar matahari karena banyaknya pohon yang tinggal di sana.

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu duduk di bawah salah satu pohon besar yang ada di sana. Ia bersender pada batangnya yang besar dan keras. Ia menatap ke depan dengan pandangan menerawang, tanpa memedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Semua itu berjalan dengan tenang, sampai ia mendengar sebuah suara aneh.

Srek.

Luka mendelikkan matanya ke samping dan menoleh. Tidak ada apa-apa.

Srek.

Bunyi itu terdengar lagi hingga membuat Luka curiga dan penasaran untuk sesaat. Ia berdiri dan mengelilingi pohon besar itu. Tampak seperti orang bodoh, namun rasa penasarannya sudah tak dapat ditahan lagi.

Kini ia mendengar bunyi yang lebih aneh lagi.

Bruk bruk bruk.

Ketika ia menengok ke arah kiri, tampak seorang pemuda... eh, betulkah ia laki-laki? Pokoknya orang itu berada tak jauh darinya dengan posisi tengkurap yang tidak enak untuk dilihat. Melihatnya Luka kembali mendelik bingung.

.

.

Luka meletakkan satu tangannya di dahi ketika mendengar penjelasan singkat dari pemuda tadi. Sedangkan pemuda tadi hanya tersenyum dengan tidak jelas.

Rupanya ia sedang iseng naik ke atas pohon dan tidur-tiduran dengan malas di sana. Ketika melihat Luka yang duduk bersandar di pohon, hal itu membuatnya tertarik untuk melihat siapa yang ada di sana. Dan karena tidak berhati-hati, yah... ia terjatuh dari pohon tersebut dengan posisi yang tidak elite.

"Namaku Kamui Gakupo." Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Luka dengan sebuah senyuman. Luka menatap tangan itu dengan pandangan kosong. Tangan yang minta disambut olehnya itu mengingatkannya pada Kaito dan juga kejadian tadi.

Tapi kini tangan Luka dan Gakupo saling berpangutan. Bahkan Luka mengayunkannya dengan pelan.

Hal ini membuat gadis itu terkejut. Tak ada yang menghendakinya untuk berbuat demikian. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tangannya bergerak sendiri secara spontan, meraih tangan pemuda yang tidak ia kenali itu.

"Namamu?"

"Megurine Luka." Luka menjawab dengan cepat membuat Gakupo bersiul pendek tanda kagum.

"Kau pewaris keluarga Megurine itu, ya? Wah, hebat!" seru Gakupo dengan senyum berseri-seri di wajahnya tanpa memperhatikan perubahan di raut wajah Megurine Luka.

Luka tertawa dengan hambar sementara matanya menatap Gakupo dengan pandangan menusuk. "Harusnya aku tidak usah menyebutkan margaku, ya," katanya dingin kemudian.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Gakupo sambil memiringkan kepalanya, seperti anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Hal ini membuat Luka kesal. Ia berdiri dan berjalan membelakangi Gakupo.

"Baka." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Selanjutnya ia berjalan meninggalkan Gakupo yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

* * *

Luka kembali ke rumahnya pukul setengah lima sore. Ia masuk ke kamarnya dan membersihkan badan, kemudian bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri makan malam bersama keluarganya dan juga keluarga Shion Kaito.

Hal ini membuatnya muak.

Setengah jam kemudian ia sudah berada di sisi meja dengan menggunakan pakaian formal dan juga sikap yang pantas. Mereka memulai acara makan itu dengan tenang sambil berbincang dengan suara pelan dan santai satu sama lain.

Sedangkan Luka yang duduk di samping Shion Kaito dan ibunya tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Ia hanya menikmati makanannya dengan ekspresi datar.

Shion Kaito yang berada di sampingnya sepertinya juga tidak tertarik untuk memulai percakapan dengan Megurine Luka. Dengan cuek ia menghabiskan makanannya.

Luka melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur pada pukul delapan malam. Baginya hari ini sungguh melelahkan dan menyebalkan. Kenapa?

Ia bertemu dengan Shion Kaito.

Entah apa yang membuatnya membenci Kaito, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Ia tidak menyukai pandangan ramah dari lelaki itu maupun senyuman mautnya yang tampaknya bisa melelehkan hati tiap gadis yang melihatnya, dan juga uluran tangannya yang lembut.

Baginya itu semua menjijikan.

Sementara di benaknya ada pikiran lain. Kini ia memikirkan dua hal yang salah satunya merupakan permasalahan Shion Kaito. Apa hal lain yang ia pikirkan?

Kamui Gakupo.

Entah apa yang membuatnya memikirkan pemuda bodoh dengan tampang polos itu. Ia masih terheran-heran akan tangannya yang secara spontan menyambut tangan Gakupo yang diulurkan padanya.

.

.

Gadis itu membuka matanya ketika sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui celah-celah gorden yang menutupi jendelanya.

"Luka-sama, sudah waktunya Anda bangun..." Luka mendengar sebuah suara di hadapannya bertepatan beberapa detik setelah pintunya diketuk dan dibuka oleh pelayan pribadinya. Melihat hal itu Luka hanya cemberut.

"Aku sudah bangun. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," jawab Luka sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan memberi isyarat agar pelayannya itu segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Hari ini juga merupakan hari yang buruk bagi Luka. Bagaimana tidak? Ibunya yang memutuskan begitu saja dan hal ini mengacaukan seluruh _mood_-nya hari ini. Ia harus berjalan-jalan di kota bersama Shion Kaito-sama. Alasannya agar mereka lebih dekat. Tapi apakah ibunya tahu kalau putri semata wayangnya itu sangat membenci calon suaminya tanpa alasan yang logis?

"Kita akan ke mana hari ini, Luka?" tanya Kaito dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Luka mengalihkan wajahnya untuk melihat senyuman di wajah Kaito yang menurutnya bodoh itu. Kemudian ia kembali membuang muka.

"Terserah kau. Aku bahkan tidak mempunyai mood untuk jalan-jalan," balas Luka dingin dengan nada yang menusuk.

Kaito menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung menghadapi sifat dingin gadis ini yang ditujukan padanya sejak kemarin rupanya. Kemudian ia mendapat akal yang menurutnya lumayan bagus.

"Aku akan membeli es krim. Kau mau rasa apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Stroberi?" balas Luka agak bingung. Sejujurnya ia bukanlah pecinta es krim sejati seperti lelaki itu.

"Baiklah. Di sana ada kedai es krim yang enak sekali es krimnya. Kau bisa tunggu di sini sementara aku membelinya," jawab Kaito. Luka hanya menangguk dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada tak jauh dari tempat berdirinya.

Gadis itu mengarahkan pandang ke kedai es krim yang sangat ramai antriannya itu. Sesaat senyum licik tertampang di wajahnya.

'_Akan lebih baik jika kau tak kembali. Mengantrilah di situ seumur hidup._" Itulah yang Luka pikirkan saat ini, meski tidak logis. Ia masih berpikir yang aneh-aneh ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Spontan ia menoleh dengan wajah kaget.

Cengiran bodoh itu lagi.

Dahi Luka mengerut. Sementara orang yang menyapanya duduk di sampingnya tanpa ijin.

"Hei. Kita bertemu lagi?" Ia berbasa-basi sejenak. Luka memutar kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru dan mendengus. Ya, dia adalah Kamui Gakupo.

"Ya. Apa kabar?" jawab Luka dengan nada hambar. Gakupo hanya tertawa pelan.

"Baik. Dan kau?"

"Oh, tidak baik."

"Kena..."

"Jangan tanyakan kenapa."

Gakupo menatap Luka dengan pandangan heran sementara Luka tetap mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Kau dingin sekali. Tsundere." Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut lelaki berambut ungu itu berhasil membuat Luka menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Apa? Aku tidak tsundere."

"Jelas kau itu tsundere."

"Tidak. Aku tidak tsundere, aku yakin akan hal itu."

"Kau yakin tapi aku tidak."

"Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?"

"Bukankah lebih baik jika orang lain menilai diri kita?"

Luka menghela napas. Perdebatan ini hampir serupa dengan perdebatannya dengan Kaito kemarin mengenai tsundere dan sifat dingin itu. Namun kali ini Gakupo menggunakan cara yang berbeda. Ia bahkan setengah bercanda dengannya.

Akhirnya ketika mengetahui bahwa Luka tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, Gakupo tertawa lepas. Hal ini membuat wajah gadis itu memerah dan spontan ia berteriak.

"Urusai!" seru Luka dengan kesal. Gakupo masih mencoba menahan tawanya dan menghindari serangan dari Luka berupa pukulan-pukulan kecil. Hingga akhirnya Luka menyerah dan memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya sembari menunduk.

Gakupo berhenti tertawa dan menepuk kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Hah?" Luka menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Gakupo menjawab sementara bibirnya mengukir senyum.

"Oh." Luka hanya menjawab singkat.

"Ceritakanlah, kalau kau tidak keberatan?"

"Kenapa aku harus mempercayai orang sepertimu?"

"Memang aku terlihat seperti orang jahat?"

"Siapa tahu?"

Gakupo tertawa garing mendengar jawaban dari Luka berupa dua kata yang diucapkan secara datar. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Luka menghela napas sebelum ia menceritakan semuanya. Gakupo hanya duduk santai sementara kalimat-kalimat mengalir deras dari mulut gadis yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Intinya kau tidak suka dengan orang itu?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ya! Kenapa kau harus bertanya lagi, sih?!" Nyaris saja Luka hendak memukul Gakupo lagi.

"Tahan, tahan. Kau tahu alasannya?" ujar Gakupo sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di atas kepala, takut kalau-kalau Luka memukulnya lagi.

"Tidak." Luka menjawab pendek.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau sukai," usul Gakupo. Luka menolehkan dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau memberiku usul? Kau siapaku, sih?" jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

Gakupo memasang tampang serius walaupun dalam hati sebenarnya ia tertawa melihat reaksi Luka berupa sifat dingin itu lagi.

"Hanya untuk kebaikanmu." Gakupo berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menjauh, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar panggilan dari Luka.

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau memikirkanku?" tanya Luka dengan nada heran. Gakupo terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Luka sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Aku tak mau orang lain merasakan hal itu. Aku sudah tahu bagaimana pahitnya jika kita disuruh untuk menjalin hubungan bersama dengan orang yang tidak kita cintai."

Setelah itu ia pergi tanpa memedulikan Luka yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

* * *

"Tadaima." Lelaki itu membuka pintu rumahnya sambil melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan tadi. Seorang wanita tua berjalan ke arahnya. Tanpa menyambutnya terlebih dahulu, wanita itu langsung mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Jadi bagaimana pertunanganmu dengan Meiko-san?" tanyanya. Hal ini membuat Gakupo menatap ibunya sendiri dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak menyukainya, dan aku harap Ibu tidak memaksaku untuk menyukainya," jawabnya sekenanya kemudian berjalan melewati ibunya yang masih menatap ke depan dengan tercengang.

.

.

Luka memainkan rambutnya ketika Kaito kembali dan menyerahkan es krim berwarna merah jambu yang sedikit lebih tua dari rambutnya. Sementara Kaito menikmati es krimnya, Luka hanya memandanginya seakan es krim itu akan habis jika terus kita pandangi saja.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Kaito ketika menyadari bahwa 'calon istrinya' itu tidak menyantap es krimnya sama sekali.

"Eh?" Luka merespon dengan kaget.

Kaito menghela napas. "Aku sudah membeli cincin untuk pertunangan kita."

Kata-katanya barusan membuat Luka terdiam sejenak. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang dingin di tangan kanannya. Es krimnya meleleh.

"Aduh!" pekiknya kaget. Kaito yang melihat hal itu langsung mengambil keputusan. Ia mengambil tangan Luka yang separuhnya ditutupi oleh es krim dan menjilatinya, berharap es krim itu akan bersih begitu saja.

Luka yang tidak siap dengan perlakuan Kaito hanya diam dan terperanjat melihatnya. Namun sebelum Kaito dapat membersihkan tangannya dari es krim itu lebih jauh, ia segera mengambil lengannya dan menepis lengan Kaito, hingga es krim itu terjatuh mengenai pakaian lelaki itu. Kaito menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Su-Sumimasen!" seru Luka bingung dengan reaksi spontannya yang barusan ia lakukan. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi Kaito.

"Ma-Maaf. Aku duluan!" ujar gadis itu sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Kaito tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara.

Kaito terdiam ketika melihat es krim stroberi yang menodai pakaiannya. Ia mencoleknya sedikit dan menjilat jarinya.

"Stroberi? Rasanya lumayan. Kurasa aku mulai tertarik dengannya."

* * *

Luka berlari sejauh mungkin yang ia bisa dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Ia begitu kaget dengan perbuatan Kaito tadi. Dengan segera ia berjalan menuju tempat cuci tangan terdekat dan mencuci kedua tangannya.

Dapat dilihat air mata mulai menetes dari matanya. Akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk di rerumputan yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga beraneka ragam. Sebelum air matanya sempat menitik lebih jauh, ia menyeka air matanya, berharap cairan itu berhenti mengalir begitu saja.

Dalam hati ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Bahwa ia sebenarnya hanya memasang tembok di hadapan semuanya. Ia hanya berlagak tidak peduli dan tidak masalah dijodohkan dan disuruh menikah dengan Kaito. Namun hatinya berkata lain. Ini ia sadari ketika Gakupo mengatakan hal itu terus terang di hadapannya, seakan merubuhkan pertahanannya selama ini.

Sebelum gadis itu menangis lebih jauh, ia merasa sebuah kertas berbentuk pesawat mengitarinya. Penasaran dengan kertas tersebut, tangannya meraih pelan benda itu dan mulai membukanya hingga tak ada lipatan yang tersisa.

**Hai. Kenapa kau menangis? **

Luka tidak tahu harus menjawab isi pesan singkat itu. Ia tidak ingin menjawab karena ia juga tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya. Namun sebuah pesawat kertas kembali mendarat di pangkuannya.

**Jangan khawatir. Kau dapat memercayaiku. Ceritakan saja semuanya.**

Luka menatap kertas itu dengan ragu-ragu. Hingga akhirnya kertas ketiga pun mendarat dengan mulus di hadapannya.

**Kau kenal denganku. Percayalah. **

Akhirnya gadis itu menghela napas dan mulutnya mulai menceritakan lagi segalanya. Namun kali ini ia tak menceritakan tentang rencana perkawinannya dengan Kaito. Ia hanya menceritakan perasaannya.

Di akhir ceritanya ia hanya menghela napas, mengatur napasnya yang tidak karuan karena sedari bercerita tadi, tak jarang air matanya kembali menetes. Dengan cepat ia mengambil dengan agak kasar pesawat kertas yang melayang di sekitarnya.

**Begitu ceritanya. Sebaiknya kau jujur. **

Apa?! Rasanya Luka kenal dengan orang ini. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Rerumputan ini sebenarnya sepi dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Tempat ini jarang didatangi orang. Itulah sebabnya Luka menyukai tempat ini. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali berada di sini.

Ia berjalan dengan agak berjinjit agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Ketika mendekati danau, ia melihat sosok seseorang yang mungkin dikenalinya.

"Gakupo?" Luka menyapanya dengan pelan, takut bahwa ia menimbulkan kesalahan. Orang itu segera menengok ke arah Luka dengan kaget. Karena tidak berhati-hati ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh ke danau yang tenang itu dan menimbulkan percikan serta bunyi yang keras.

"GYAA!"

BRUSH.

Luka menutup matanya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di depan mukanya sebagai perlindungan agar tidak terkena cipratan air tersebut. Perlahan-lahan ia menurunkan tangannya dan menatap ke arah danau. Kemudian muncullah sosok orang itu.

Gakupo berusaha sesegera mungkin agar terbebas dari kolam. Ia duduk di tepi kolam dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Luka memerhatikannya baik-baik. Tampang Gakupo kacau sekali saat ini. Ia terlihat seperti perempuan. Bahkan dari awal Luka sudah mengiranya bahwa ia adalah perempuan.

Pelan-pelan mulai terdengar suara dari mulut Luka. Ia tertawa pelan membayangkan apa yang terjadi. Luka yang tertawa membuat Gakupo melongo. Ia menengok ke arah Luka dengan pandangan takjub, tak mengira gadis itu dapat tertawa juga.

"Kau... tertawa?" tanya Gakupo heran. Luka yang menyadari perubahan dirinya itu segera terkesiap. Kemudian ia berhenti tertawa dan memasang tampang juteknya lagi.

"A-Apa kau bilang? Tertawa? Tidak," jawabnya masam. Gakupo hanya tersenyum. Ia sadar Luka selama ini hanya berpura-pura saja. Walaupun sebenarnya ia gadis yang manis dan baik-baik.

"Kau tidak perlu ber-akting di hadapanku. Semua akting-mu dapat kutebak. Lagipula aku sudah tahu bagaimana sifat aslimu," ujar Gakupo santai yang membuat darah Luka membeku.

"Kau itu bertindak seolah kau kuat, semua ini baik-baik saja, dan kau menerima takdir yang diberikan. Padahal sebenarnya kau menderita sekali, kan? Kau sedih, tidak ada yang mengerti perasaanmu. Sebenarnya kau ingin melepas semuanya dan hidup seperti gadis normal lainnya. Penuh canda dan tawa. Tapi tetap saja selama ini kau memakai topeng," lanjut Gakupo

"Topeng? Aku tidak memakai topeng. Ini wajah asliku, BAKA." Luka menjawab dengan nada datar seolah ia tidak mengetahui apa yang dimaksud dengan Gakupo. Ia juga menekankan kata terakhir di kalimat pengucapannya.

"Lepas saja topeng transparanmu itu, Luka. Tidak perlu memasangnya di hadapanku. Aku tidak akan tertipu," jawab Gakupo sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Luka terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya memang benar, tak ada gunanya memasang topeng itu di hadapan lelaki ini, toh ia mengetahui semuanya.

"Oh ya, di malam hari, tempat ini indah, lho. Kau mau lihat?" tanya Gakupo secara tiba-tiba ketika keheningan mulai melanda di antara mereka berdua. Luka terdiam lagi sebelum ia memberi jawaban.

"A-Apa boleh?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tentu saja!" seru Gakupo bersemangat, melihat bahwa Luka sudah mulai luluh hatinya. Gadis itu berpikir sejenak lagi kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu saat semuanya sudah tidur, mungkin kira-kira pukul sembilan sampai sepuluh, kutunggu kau di tempat ini," ujar Gakupo. Kemudian ia bangkit dan lekas pergi.

Pikiran berkecamukan di otak Luka begitu ia mendengar penjelasan dari Gakupo. Apa benar lelaki itu tidak akan melakukan hal macam-macam padanya? Meskipun baru kenal dan ia hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang memahami Luka, ia tidak boleh langsung percaya. Bagaimana pun juga, Gakupo adalah orang asing.

'_Tapi kurasa ia orang yang baik-baik. Semoga saja. Ya, kurasa._' Pikiran itu terus mengelilingi otak Luka.

* * *

Ia melirik jam weker yang berada di sampingnya, tepatnya di atas meja kayu yang berwarna cokelat tua. Pukul sembilan kurang lima menit. Sesaat senyum terukir di bibir gadis itu sebelum ia menarik selimutnya sampai ke dagu.

"Selamat malam, Sayang." Terdengar suara ibunya disusul dengan suara pintu yang ditutup. Luka menunggu sampai tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari luar. Sampai ia memastikan semuanya sudah tidur, ia melirik ke arah jam weker itu lagi.

Pukul sembilan tepat.

Yap, saatnya beraksi.

Gadis itu membuka pintunya dengan sangat pelan begitu selesai mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian yang tidak terlalu formal, berupa terusan berwarna putih yang tipis. Rambut merah jambunya ia gerai begitu saja.

Ia berjalan berjingkat-jingkat sepanjang lorong hingga akhirnya mencapai pintu masuk rumahnya itu. Dengan sekali putar, pintu itu terbuka. Dapat dipastikan bahwa pintu itu belum terkunci. Dalam hati Luka menggerutu bahwa sistem keamanan di sini ternyata sangatlah rendah. Tapi untuk kali ini, hal tersebut menguntungkan baginya.

Ia menutup pintu perlahan dan mulai berlari ke tempat tujuannya.

Seluruhnya gelap. Malam ini tampaknya tenang, semua orang mengistirahatkan pikiran masing-masing. Sementara Luka terus berlari ke tempat tujuannya sambil sesekali menutup mata. Ia benci gelap dan udara malam yang dingin terus menusuk kulitnya.

Dan akhirnya tibalah Luka di tempat tujuannya. Ia mengatur napasnya dan berjalan menuju tepi kolam tadi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa?

Brush.

Semua itu berubah sejak ada seseorang yang mendorong punggungnya hingga ia jatuh dan tercebur ke dalam danau yang tidak terlalu dalam itu. Luka menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam danau dengan wajah memerah karena marah.

Namun amarahnya mereda ketika melihat lelaki itu sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sesaatnya wajahnya membentuk senyuman iseng.

Tanpa memedulikan Gakupo yang masih tertawa, ia segera menarik tangan lelaki itu hingga ia jatuh dan ikut tercebur. Kini mereka berdua basah kuyup.

.

.

Luka mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk yang rupanya sempat Gakupo beli khusus untuknya. Rupanya ia sudah merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Hal baik apanya? Kau ingin membuatku demam, begitu? Kau sebut itu baik?" Luka menatap tajam ke arah Gakupo, masih berusaha bersifat seperti dirinya di hadapan orang-orang lain.

Gakupo menjitak pelan dahi gadis itu hingga Luka mengeluarkan rintihan pelan.

"Bukan itu sebenarnya," jawab Gakupo.

"Terus apa?" Luka memutar kedua bola matanya.

Gakupo menunjuk ke atas, membuat gadis itu mengikuti arah tangan Gakupo. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah langit malam. Tapi apakah langit malam yang ada di situ? Ada juga bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dan bulan yang bersinar dengan indahnya. Sesaat Luka menatap dengan kagum.

"Kirei..." Tanpa sadar kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Gakupo tersenyum melihat reaksi dari gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

Luka terus memerhatikan langit malam yang indah itu. Juga danau yang kini kembali tenang. Airnya bening, seperti kaca yang mampu memantulkan refleksi dirinya sendiri. Bunga-bunga teratai yang beraburan di danau itu juga seakan berperan dalam meramaikan suasana malam ini.

Teratai-teratai tersebut berwarna merah jambu, seperti rambut Luka. Luka menyadari bahwa para kunang-kunang pun ikut ambil bagian dalam meramaikan malam hari ini. Sekitar puluhan kunang-kunang terbang kesana-kemari di sekitarnya dan juga di tempat lain, membuat tempat ini menjadi lebih terang dan penuh warna. Diam-diam Luka merasa takjub.

"I-Indah sekali," ujarnya pelan. Gakupo berdiri dan berjalan ke arah lain. Gerakannya itu mengundang rasa penasaran Luka.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

Gakupo tidak memedulikan pertanyaan Luka dan tetap berjalan. Kemudian ia memegang sebuah alat dan menatap wajah Luka yang terlihat senang akan segala kejutan pada malam hari itu.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri," jawabnya. Ia menekan benda yang ada di tangannya dan sesaat terdengar bunyi yang sangat keras hingga Luka mengira bahwa gendang telinganya akan pecah.

Kembang api.

Kembang api itu terus saja bermunculan tanpa berhenti sambil menimbulkan suara berisik. Api-api itu terbang dan meledak di udara dan membentuk bunga lebar yang cantik dan besar. Warnanya beraneka ragam dan semuanya terlihat dengan jelas, membuat Luka sekali lagi tidak dapat menahan rasa kagumnya.

Air mata muncul di sudut mata Luka. Untuk saat ini ia mengetahui apa makna hidup. Apa itu artinya kebahagiaan. Apa itu artinya kepuasan. Karena untuk pertama kalinya hatinya seakan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai semuanya dan dadanya terasa meledak-ledak karena bahagia.

* * *

Luka menyisir rambutnya sambil bersenandung riang keesokan harinya. Senyum kembali terukir di bibirnya ketika ia mengingat kejadian semalam yang menurutnya sangat mengesankan. Dan semua itu karena Gakupo, orang asing yang repot-repot mau peduli padanya.

Ia meletakkan sisir itu kembali di meja riasnya. Kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintunya tepat sebelum ia selesai menguncir rambutnya menjadi satu.

"Luka-sama, Anda dipanggil untuk membicarakan pertunangan bersama Shion-sama," ujar Lola sopan.

Dan seketika ia merasa kesenangannya akan kejadian semalam itu lenyap, digantikan oleh rasa marah yang terpendamkan selama ini.

.

.

"Kalian akan bertunangan lusa," ujar ibu Luka mewakili enam tiga orang yang ada di situ, ayah Luka, ibu Kaito, dan ayah Kaito. Luka menahan napas, berusaha untuk menahan segala kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, mengajukan penolakan yang tegas karena ia sendiri sangat tidak menyukai Kaito.

"Setelah itu kita dapat mengurus lagi pernikahannya," jawab ibu Luka kemudian.

"Ibu." Akhirnya Luka berdiri dengan tegang, meskipun ia tidak tahu hal ini tidak dapat dilanggar, tapi ia tak sanggup mendengar ibunya berbicara lebih jauh lagi.

"Kenapa, Luka?" jawab ibunya itu dengan pandangan masam.

"Aku... tidak setuju," jawab Luka tegas kemudian, membuat kedua belah pihak terperanjat mendengar keputusan anak dari keluarga Megurine itu.

"Apa?! Apa maksudmu?!" bentak ibunya langsung, tanpa memedulikan tiga tamu bangsawan yang ada di hadapannya dan lupa menjaga kesopanannya.

Luka menelan ludah sebelum ia melanjutkan omongannya lebih jauh lagi.

"Maksudku, Ibu selalu menyuruhku agar aku mencintai seseorang dan hidup bersamanya, bukan? Aku tidak mencintai Kaito dan oleh karena itu, aku tidak bisa menerima. Aku tidak mau. Aku menolak," jawab Luka datar walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin lari dari situ.

Tanpa aba-aba wanita itu langsung menampar pipi kanan anak semata wayangnya. Luka hanya memegang pipinya yang memerah karena bekas tamparan tadi dengan kaget dan tatapan mata tidak percaya. Ia tidak percaya ibunya berbuat sejauh itu padanya.

"Kau anak yang tidak tahu diri! Dasar anak lancang! Memang kau bisa mengatur hidupmu sendiri?! Katakan pada kami, siapa orang yang kau sukai itu dan siapa dia?! Siapa?! Siapa orang yang kau ingin jalankan hidup bersama?!" teriak ibunya dengan murka sampai-sampai ayahnya harus menahan istrinya itu agar tidak berbuat lebih jauh lagi pada anaknya.

Luka menelan ludah sekali lagi dan ia menunduk.

"Temanku." Ia menjawab pelan. Kemudian ia menjawab lagi dengan suara yang lebih pelan, berharap agar tidak ada yang mendengar perkataannya itu.

"Kamui Gakupo."

.

.

Hukuman yang ia dapatkan adalah tidak boleh keluar kamar sampai hari pertunangannya itu. Ia juga tidak boleh keluar dari rumah tanpa pengawasan Kaito, ayah, ibu, atau pelayan pribadinya. Hal ini membuat Luka sungguh murka.

Seharian ia menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya sambil terus menangis. Kadang-kadang ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas pula. Dan ia sering berkata. Ia membenci ibunya. Sangat membencinya.

Ibunyalah yang terus berkeras kepala agar ia tetap bertunangan dan menikah dengan Kaito, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat membenci lelaki itu. Ya, tanpa sebab. Sementara keluarga Kaito hanya dapat memaklumi sifat Luka itu, walaupun orang tua Kaito tampak ragu selama beberapa saat.

Dan apa yang bisa dilakukan Luka selama ia terkurung di kamarnya itu? Menangis.

Ia bertekad pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika semuanya telah tidur, ia akan keluar dari rumahnya lagi, seperti apa yang dilakukannya kemarin. Namun kali ini ia tidak perlu keluar melalui pintu karena pintu kamarnya dikunci. Ia akan keluar melalui jendela.

Dan malam itu ia benar-benar melaksanakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar dan tersenyum puas begitu melihat dahan pohon yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari mulut jendela. Dengan sedikit usaha Luka berusaha meraih dahan itu dan menariknya.

Ia perlahan-lahan turun dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan pohon itu sebagai alat bantu. Akhirnya ia sampai di tanah, walau dengan pakaian yang sedikit kotor dan tak karuan, serta kulitnya yang tergores ranting pohon.

Luka berlari ke tempat itu, tempat saat Gakupo memberinya kejutan. Ia mengerang pelan ketika merasakan tajamnya batu dan kerikil yang menusuk kakinya yang telanjang tanpa sepatu.

Dalam hati ia berharap di sini ada sosok orang yang ditunggunya. Walaupun ia tidak membuat janji dengan Gakupo, ia berharap lelaki itu datang ke tempat ini dan menemuinya.

* * *

Gakupo duduk sambil menghela napas panjang. Langit malam memang selalu membuatnya tenang. Ia senang dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Ia juga senang melihat sosok Megurine Luka yang tersenyum akan kejutannya yang tidak biasa itu.

Dan ia menghela napas sekali lagi. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia tidak mengerti apa kata hati nuraninya.

Yang ia ingin ketahui cuma satu hal.

Apakah ia mencintai Megurine Luka?

Tidak bisa. Megurine Luka sudah memiliki 'calon' pasangan hidup. Ia tidak bisa egois dan merebutnya begitu saja.

Semuanya tampak begitu tenang. Sampai akhirnya seseorang menubruk punggungnya dan ia dapat merasakan punggungnya basah. Ketika ia menoleh, ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat apa yang menubruk punggungnya.

"Lu-Luka? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" tanya lelaki itu bingung sambil memutar tubuhnya. Kini ia menghadap ke arah Luka yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menahan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Luka tidak menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu, ia hanya terus menangis dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Mengerti akan keadaan gadis itu, Gakupo segera menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkannya menangis sepuasnya.

Dan saat itu Luka benar-benar melepaskan semuanya. Ia melepaskan air mata yang ia bendung, perasaan benci terhadap orang-orang yang berada di rumahnya, Kaito dan keluarga. Ia melepaskan pula perasaan sayang yang ia miliki hanya kepada Gakupo.

Gakupo menepuk kepala Luka. Ketika ia melihat ke bawah, ia dapat melihat Luka mendongak ke arahnya.

"Aishiteru."

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Luka itu membuat Gakupo seakan dibawa ke dunia mimpi. Apa? Luka berkata bahwa... ia mencintainya? Mencintai seorang Kamui Gakupo? Seorang Megurine Luka mencintai seorang Kamui Gakupo? Ia pasti salah dengar.

"Kena..."

"Jangan tanya kenapa!" seru Luka, persis seperti waktu itu. Ia tidak dapat mengatur napasnya dengan benar karena air mata masih terus berusaha turun dari matanya. Hal itu membuat Gakupo terdiam.

"Hanya kau yang mengerti keadaanku. Kau yang mengajarkanku tentang kehidupan ini. Hanya kau yang berbeda. Aku menyaya... tidak! Aku mencintaimu." Luka melepaskan segalanya sambil mengalihkan pandang, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Melihat akan hal itu Gakupo hanya tertawa kecil. Dengan tatapan sebal, Luka segera memukul kepala Gakupo pelan.

"Apanya yang lucu!" tukasnya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Aku juga sayang padamu," jawab Gakupo memberi jawaban sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Aku menyaya... tidak, mencintaimu."

"... Kau serius?"

"Untuk apa berbohong?"

"O-Oh..."

"Jadi Luka... maukah um... maukah kau..."

"Menikahimu?"

"Seharusnya begitu. Tapi bagaimana dengan tunanganmu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Asal aku bersamamu, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Gakupo mendelikkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Kok, kayaknya kita jadi kayak kawin lari, nih?" ujarnya iseng. Wajah Luka memerah. Ia memukul kepala Gakupo lagi disusuli erangan dari mulut orang yang dipukulnya.

"B-Baka! Tentu saja... maksudku..." Luka tampak kesulitan menjawabnya.

Sebelum Luka berhasil melanjutkan perkataannya, Gakupo menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia ingin menyalurkan segala perasaannya kepada gadis itu. Luka hanya diam tanpa memprotes perlakuan Gakupo, walaupun sebenarnya ia kaget.

Mereka berada dalam posisi itu dalam jangka waktu lumayan lama, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

GYAHAHA. Kawin lari =)) #hush

Sebenernya, minna, saya ga nyangka akhir fic ini bakal jadi kayak begini. Bener-bener jauh sama yang saya pikirkan. Tapi biarlah fic ini berjalan sesuai mood nulis saya. Karena saya nulis ini juga waktu lagi WB #curcol

Yap, ini birthday fic buat **Hikarin Kozakura** aka **Hikacchi_** , **tsabita_07** , dan **iTakanee8_**. Otanjoubi omedetou! *haggu* #ngek

Gomen kalau alur kecepetan, saya juga nyadar orz. Karena saya nulisnya aja kayak ga ngerasa feel yang didapat dari fic ini haha. Mungkin karena pengen cepet-cepet, ya? Saya takut ga keburu -_-v

Awalnya saya pengen buat fic ini jadi multishoot, tapi gajadi deh. Buat birthday fic aja B) #dor

Yosh. Daripada kebanyakan omong, saya minta kritik saran dari minna aja, ya? Review please :D


End file.
